Forsaken
by ShinyMisty
Summary: When Sonic slowly notices everyone leaving him for some reason or another, the young hedgehog begins to feel an odd, chilling feeling of depression slowly creeping inside him, believing no one loves him Until one person gives out a loving arm for the heartbroken hedgehog; Doctor Eggman, But can Eggman give more love than a house full of people, or is it a trap?
1. Chapter 1

_When one goes into a rather acute depression, it is not really easy to come out of it. Actions you normally feel you would NEVER do, you find yourself slowly doing them over…and over again the longer and more painful your depression gets. Not only do your actions get altered, but what you see, hear, feel, ext. can be altered as well. What could normally be an act of kindness from a fellow friend or family member can become something entirely different. _

_Take it from a person who has suffered this for a while now. Everything you will later read is how I have been feeling with my own depression and anxiety, only altered to fit into this story. _

_~Misty_

The aura was rather black, empty, and cold; the young hedgehog looked all over, but couldn't see anything in the far distance. His ears fell as he felt taps of rain hitting his forehead. He tried to shake off this weird feeling of sadness, shrinking slowly. _They left you…_a dark, evil voice echoed behind him, its frozen breath brushing past his neck, causing his quills to stand up. _They don't love you…they don't care…_

The hedgehog backed up, his back hitting a frigid wall, microscopic needles stabbing his back like icicles. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but he had no courage to cry out. The villainous voice vibrated inside his ear, freezing his body. He fell to his knees, frozen tears sliding down his muzzle. Slowly, the hedgehog started to shake his head, repeating in his head, "They wouldn't leave me…they love me…they care…" over and over and over again, fighting off the dark voice.

One of the icy-needles jabbed him in the back, coming through his chest. He cried out in pain, flinging his head out in fright. He blinked, seeing his warm, comforting bed, the blankets still covering his legs. He was panting, sweat falling down his face as he looked around; trying to find that evil voice, but it was gone. "Good reddens…" He rubbed his neck, saturated from cold sweats. His ears were still low, not yet up and working.

Getting out of his bed, the young hedgehog stumbled rather sluggishly into the restroom next store, staring deep into his own, dull green eyes in the mirror. He blinked, lifting his ears up, fixing his puffed up quills. "Get ahold of yourself, Sonic," He mumbled, trying to sound strong, hiding the fear of the voice far away from his self-conations. "It was only a reoccurring nightmare…I shouldn't eat all that junk before hitting the pillows." He gave himself a smile, flicking his tail as he followed his shadow down the stairs, looking around. It was empty. Out of nowhere, a freezing chill flew up Sonic's spin, his ears' tips reaching as high as they could.

He looked about, hearing nothing but his frantic pants and jagged movements a crossed the carpet. His attempts on brushing the fear away grew harder and more challenging. _They left me…_ He shook the thought out of his head, seeing a note on the fridge.

It read: _Sonic, the girls are out shopping in the city, so they'll be awhile until they come home [you know how woman are.]. Chris is at school, he didn't want to wake you, and Chuck and I are out working on our Science Fair presentation. We'll be out much longer than the rest, maybe by dinner tonight. I'll see you then, alright?_

_-Tails_

Sonic sighed, placing the note on the table, resting his head between his crossed arms, reading the note over once again. His mind began to wonder off, pondering. _Why didn't he wake me? _He thought to himself, sadly. He turned his head to the clock on the wall and began to day dream. _Maybe…he thought I was sick…or just didn't want to wake me…he does go to school rather early…_

He shook his head, snapping his fingers with an idea. "I'll go take a nice run! That'll get my mind off of things!" He rushed out the door, only after fixing his shoes on, and bolted out of the yard, into the great outside. He took a rather long deep breath, feeling calmer already. The birds' wings fluttered as he ran past them, fleeing from fear of attack. He watched as they flapped, flying passed him quickly, letting off a soft chuckle.

A sudden sharp pain flew in his right arm, causing Sonic to jump. His arm started to shake as the pain started to burn. He took a glance, seeing a rather swollen red mark on the underside, a bee's stinger in the center of the wound. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" The hedgehog grunted as he bent his head to the stinger, taking its butt end in his fangs, pulling it out; tears quickly fell as he pulled. The stinger popped out rather quickly, causing his wounded arm to start tinkling blood out of its hole. Quickly, Sonic spat out the stinger and started licking the wound out of instances. "Stupid bee…how did it get the chance to sting me?"

His ears flew up as he saw Chris' school. His tail started to flick happily, running up to it with rather swift movements. He saw his human friend at the fence with his friends, and his heart fluttered. "Hey Chris," he squeaked, leaning on the other side of the wire.

Chris turned his head, smiling at the sound of Sonic's voice. "Well, Sonic; what brings you here?"

The hedgehog felt a rather odd sharpness in his chest. _You left me without saying goodbye,_ he thought to himself. "Well…you left for school without waking me…I was just wondering why." His foot started to rub the ground in circles.

Chris leaned on the fence, yawning. It was still early, after all. "Well, I didn't want to disturb you from your sleep. You never know when you'll be fighting…you know who." Sonic only blinked at the comment. "I mean, if you are sleepy and cranky from lack of sleep, how could you fight him?"

The hedgehog merely twitched his ear, a little aggravated. "I've dealt with worse before; I think I can handle Doctor Butt-Man all sleepy. But thanks for the concern…" His tail flicked happily as an idea popped into his head. "Hey! Why don't you and I go to the Ice Cream Shop today, after school! Just the two of us…I mean, I'm alone and all…"

Chris' expression changed from happy to concern. "I'm sorry, Sonic…"

The hedgehog's ears fell, his heart sinking. "S-Sorry?"

"Yeah…I'm going out with my friends today after school."

Sonic gave off a weak smile, his tail slowly going between his legs. "You know…I can join you guys…right?"

Chris shook his head. "We got a rather important test coming up soon, so we are going to be studying all day. I'm sorry, Sonic."

The hedgehog slowly backed away, his head shaking lightly, almost not at all. "No worries, Chris, it's alright."

"You ok?" The question stunned him.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He lowered himself. "Well…I'll see you later?"

Chris nodded. "See you later, Sonic."

The hedgehog turned, dashing more slowly than he normally would back home, curling up in his bed. _What is this feeling? _He thought to himself, _he is going to study for school…I would have just distracted him…_He turned over on the pillow, covering his head. "H-he doesn't need that…" _He doesn't need me…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic stared up at the ceiling, watching at the fan spun around and around and around again. He was leaned up on the wall, his pillows between his spin and the hard wall. His ear flicked as the old clock inside the den started to chime. He counted the chimes in his head; one, two, three, four…and the house was silent. Chris would be home by now, doing homework or playing a game with Sonic…the thought caused the hedgehog to grab once of the pillows from behind him, flinging it to the door. He turned to the laptop Chris' parents got him, sighing. He had no clue how to work that thing, no one had ever told him.

There was a closing of the door, causing the hedgehog's ears to fly. Someone was home! He jumped off of his bed, running out into the den as quickly as he could, not really caring who it was that came home. He froze, seeing Chris' father. "Oh…" The father turned his head to Sonic, smiling. "I thought you would be out and about."

Sonic shook his head, his ears drooping a bit. "No…I'm waiting for Chris to come home…or someone…it's rather lonely here…" Even Ella was out, hanging with the girls and their shopping, and Mr. Tanaka was out with Topaz.

Mr. Thorndyke lowered himself, placing his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "It'll not be lonely for long." Sonic tilted his head, his ears flopping, cutely. "We'll be having another Pool Party this weekend."

Sonic's expression grew rather annoyed. How would this fix the loneliness? It was going to make it worse! "Sir…how is this…going to help. I can't swim."

Mr. Thorndyke chuckled whole-heartedly. This only aggravated Sonic more. "You'll be having your hands full!"

"I don't want to sound rude here, Sir, but…what do you mean?" He looked at his hands, confused. Why would he be busy…he can't SWIM!

"Well…funny story, that is. You see…remember the last Party?"

Sonic's ears twitched as he turned his head, remembering all too well. "How could I forget? Egg-Butt almost had me drowned…along with the whole house!"

"Yeah…well…."

"Don't tell me you invited him again!" Sonic's voice squeaked as he flung his head around again. Mr. Thorndyke hesitantly nodded. The hedgehog's palm slapped onto his forehead. "Sir…did you not remember the last party when you made that BRILIANT idea?" He felt a sudden chill down his spin. _Why did he do that? Why didn't he tell us first…we wouldn't have…?_

"Well, it was either invite him or have him attack the city, your choice." Sonic grunted. "Besides, he promised he wasn't going to do anything stupid…he said he wasn't going to do anything, period."

"And you believed him?" He didn't wait for a reply, sluggishly walking up the stairs, slipping back into his bed. He was feeling worse than before.

* * *

That night, the family ate silently, even though Chris' father was down. The news took everyone by surprise. Even worse, Sonic didn't feel hungry, spinning his fork around the food like a weathervane in the wind; his ears bent backwards. He really had no clue what was eating at his emotions, but he felt like the brink of tears. His bee sting started to burn once again, pounding as the blood flew past it. He had it resting on the table, in plain sight.

The young, two-tailed fox's voice broke the silence. "Sonic, you should be ready, just in case he plans something."

His head lifted slowly, his ears still drooped. "When am I not?" He heard a depressed tone in his voice, but ignored it. "I mean; I'm always ready for him."

"Yeah, but you seem a little under the weather." Sonic's ears perked up. Someone took notice of his odd behavior. "You should stay bed rest until the day comes."

As quickly as it happened, his ears once again fell back to their resting position. "Bed rest? You mean…I can't leave the house?" _They are leaving you here…_

"You can rest here, and get better, Sonic. It would be bad if you were sick and Eggman choses to attack the city, anyways."

Sonic could feel his heart sinking lower. "Well…I feel fine…"

"But you look a mess. You aren't even eating." Something snapped inside him, causing Sonic to tear up. He turned his head, not staring at anyone, growing silent. His ear twitched over to Tails' direction as he mumbled to his neighbor. "Was it something I said?"

Slowly, everyone started to leave the table; one by one; bowing their heads and thanking Ella for the meal. Sonic stayed sitting, staring at his untouched food. "You should hit the hay early, Sonic," a voice behind him spoke gently. He turned his head to Chris, only slightly. "You'll feel better that way." He left the room, saying his goodnights.

"Good…night…" He turned to his bee sting, which was still burning. "No one…noticed…" He slipped into his room, leaving his food unmoved, snuggling into his bed, staring at his wound. "No one noticed…" he kept repeating to himself, silently, tears falling down his cheek. "No one cares…" slowly formed inside his mind. He wrapped his arms around a pillow, gasping silently for air as the tears started to take into effect, causing his lungs to swell. He covered his muzzle with the pillow, muffling his crying; he didn't want anyone knowing he was crying.

* * *

"Doctor…what's wrong?"

Eggman had his head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling, his glasses resting on the night stand. "What do you mean, Decoe?" He spoke gently, still staring.

"Well…you look upset. Is something the matter?" The tall, golden robot leaned on the door, trying to read the doctor's emotion.

"I don't know…" He pondered. "Something's not right…something's wrong." He turned himself on the bed, now looking at the bookshelf over on the far side of his room. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, and it bothered him. Something was horribly wrong, and was only going to get worse…and worse. He felt a familiar chill down his spin, causing him to clamp on his blanket out of instincts. "Go to bed, Decoe, I'll figure it out."

Decoe bowed his head, closing the door behind him only after turning the lights out of the room. "Good night…Da…"

"Pleasant dreams, Decoe. Sleep tightly, now." It would take another hour or two for the Doctor to fall asleep, still pondering what was wrong, twiddling his thumbs as he thought. "Something…is defiantly wrong…"


	3. Chapter 3

Miles away from Eggman's base, Sonic woke from a reckless night, his eyes sore from all the tears shed, but the soft rhythm of the rain outside helped calm the hedgehog. He looked around, hearing the den rather active. _Maybe…it was a bad day? _He thought to himself;_ that has to be it! _He followed his shadow down the stairs, as he did every morning, seeing everyone a buzz. "Good morning everyone," He spoke in the best tone he could, trying to hide that irritating depression in the back of his voice.

Chris was putting his bag on as he turned his head to Sonic. "Oh, you're up." The hedgehog nodded. "I thought you would sleep a little more, trying to get better."

_They still think I'm sick. _"I'm feeling a lot better, actually. Why don't I walk you to school?"

"Sonic, it's raining." Chris chuckled lightly. "You'll get worse if you go out in the rain."

He backed up a bit, feeling as though his chest was stabbed; his nightmare slowly going back into his mind. "B-But I'm fine, Chris!"

"You still look sick, and your eyes are baggy." He shook his head, knowing why his eyes were the way they were. "We'll be home before you know it."

"We?" He looked around, seeing everyone getting ready to leave. His fur started to prickle. "B-but who's going to watch over me?"

Chris patted the hedgehog's back. "You're old enough to watch yourself, right Sonic. You're fifteen, after all!" _That's not what I meant…_

He followed Chris like a duck to its mother, his head sinking to an all-time low. "Oh, don't feel bad, Sonic. You can nap or watch TV…I would kill to be you right now."

Sonic backed up, his ears folding back. _Would you? I'm not very happy right now._ "Oh…you'll be home as soon as school ends, right?"

Chris shifted uneasily. "Um…well…I was going to study a bit more…I won't have time to do so during the weekend…"

Sonic turned his head, not looking at the child. "No need to explain…I understand."

"Do you?" Sonic didn't move, staring at his bee sting. He had it to where Chris could easily see it. "Thanks, Sonic." He felt Chris wrapping his arms around him; a weak yelp of shock escaped his throat. "I'll see you later, feel better!"

He watched as Chris ran out of the house, splashing in the puddles. _He…didn't wait…for me to answer._ He turned to Amy, shivering. "Well…I know she'll not turn me down…after all…" He slipped over, rubbing his left, bee stung arm. "Amy…I was wondering…could I join you in shopping?" _I cannot believe I am saying this._

The pink hedgehog sighed, to Sonic's dismay. He started fearing the worst. "I'm sorry, Sonic." He backed up a bit, his grip on his bee sting tightening, causing it to flair in pain. "We are in a rush as it is. We need to get all the party stuff TODAY!" He watched as she motioned Ella and Cream to the door. "Besides, you are sick. I don't want my precious Sonic sick."

Sonic's jaw fell slightly, watching as the girls left the house. _S-Shrike two…_and still, no one saw his bee sting. He began feeling dizzy, looking around at the, now, empty room. He heard Tails and Chuck talking in the hall. Then, it hit him. "Tails," he ran into the hall, his tail twitching left and right weakly. "I can help you guys with your Science Fair thingy over in Station Square!"

Tails sighed lightly. "I-I'm sorry, Sonic" The forsaken words. I'm sorry… "We'll be staying over there through the night. We need you here tomorrow to make sure Eggman-"

He began to bare his fangs. "WHAT ABOUT HIM!?" His heart started to race. "That's all I've been hearing that over and over again ever since we learned we'll be having this blasted Pool Party!" His arms started to shake, the bee sting reddening. "I bet he'll do NOTHING tomorrow! Who knows, maybe he just wants to be with people, to feel LOVED!" He froze in his words. _To be with people…and to feel loved…I want that…don't I?_

Tails, his back to the wall, took a deep breath. "What's gotten your tail in a knot, Sonic?" He placed his hand on his left shoulder.

"I…nothing. I'm just tired." He lowered his gaze at his bee sting, feeling Tails' hand leave his shoulder, one of his tails rubbing on his leg as he walked passed, Chuck patting his head as he passed him, rubbing his back. "My bee sting…it's doing better…thank-you for asking…" He didn't realize he said this until it was too late.

Tails turned his head back to Sonic, confusion. "Bee sting?" He paused for a moment. "Well, I'm glad to hear it is doing better."

Sonic watched as the two packed up, leaving him alone once again. He lowered his gaze at the sting, sighing. The rain was no longer soothing, but rather like ice stabbing his heart. He plopped himself on the couch, looking at his arm, feeling it growing rather itchy. Out of pure instances, he started to scratch the swollen arm with his other hand. "How dare they leave me alone a second time," he mumbled to himself. "Do they know how hurt I am?" His scratching grew more intense. "They don't love me…they don't care…no one does." His vision grew foggy as his scratching became more of a clawing, aggravating the wound even worse. His clawing grew harder and harder as his emotions grew more broken; tears beginning to fall once again. "All I want is to be loved and to be with someone…but NO!"

His claws slashed no more as he realized what he has done. His arms shook as he saw the damage. What once was just a swollen bee sting was now an even deeper, bleeding self-wound. He shook his head, more tears falling down his face. "No…I…I don't mean it…" He got up, trying to walk away from the act, but he couldn't revert time. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" He fell to his knees, his head burrowing between his legs. "I'm so sorry!"

Of course, he was apologizing to no one, but he continued to do it over, and over, and over again, wishing he had never started inching his wound. The family will come home, seeing his arm swollen to the limit, and shun him for doing so. He got up, woozy, running into his room, wrapping himself in his blanket. "I-I can't let them see this…they'll laugh…" Spinning, he got back out of his bed, running into the restroom, running his wound under the water for a good ten minutes, and nothing more. He slipped back into his room, swaying back and forth, depressed.

* * *

When the family got back home, Sonic's face was dried from the tears. His wound, however, was the opposite. It was still, clearly there. He chose to stay hidden inside his blankets, shaking, wishing he would just vanish. His ears were high, listening to their conversation. He heard Chris' voice. "Should I go get Sonic?" His heart stop. _No…he'll see me all upset…and he'll comfort me…Chris would never shun me!_

"Let Sonic rest. He has a busy day, tomorrow."

Sonic's ears fell, snuggling closer to his pillows than ever before. His heart was beating quicker, feeling like it was dying. "I give up…" He sunk into his bed, hiding himself in the covers. It felt as though his soul was broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic watched as everyone got ready out in the back through his window, flicking his tail sadly. He did feel ill now, but from depression and not from a virus. He sighed, knowing Chris wouldn't do anything with him; he would be in the pool all the time. It hurt Sonic to know that he couldn't swim, mentally. Most likely, Amy and Cream would be doing the same, causing an invisible wall between him and them. He didn't know how long he was staring at them working when a new, yet all too familiar face appeared. His fur prickled, but not in anger. "How does that fat bozo live being alone?" He asked, depressed. "I wouldn't be caught dead asking a few lonely tips from _him!_"

Of course, he had to go out now, sporting his wounded arm to the family AND Eggman. He slipped, almost unnoticed into the shadows. "Hey, Sonic," Chris' voice was like claws to a chock board to him. "Come here!"

The hedgehog slipped over, trying not to be seen. "What. I'm trying to be invisible."

"The sneaky route; trying to lure him into thinking you are not here…smart." Sonic just gave a blank stare. "Anyways, you want to watch me swim?"

He blinked, his ears twitching. "No thank-you. It'll remind me that I can't swim…I know! Let's sit in the shadows, and…sneak." But Chris was already underwater. His sighed, tucking his tail between his legs. "Oh…ok…I see…"

He chose to go over to Mr. Thorndyke and Mr. Tanaka, his tail lifting again. "Um…Sir…I was wondering if…" He jumped as Mr. Thorndyke stepped back.

"Not now, Sonic, we are busy!" He sounded angry, causing the hedgehog to go into submission.

"All I want is to talk to someone! Is it that hard to ask for?!"

"I'll talk with you, Hedgehog." Sonic's spin trembled, a voice from behind him echoed in his ears. Behind him…was Eggman. He turned his head, slowly, seeing him sitting in a beach chair, shaded by an umbrella. He gulped, his tail trembling underneath him. "That is…if you want to. I know we aren't in speaking terms…we never are."

Sonic slowly stepped closer to his enemy, gulping again. No one was looking, no one was telling him to stop. _No one cares…_. He sat down next to him, rubbing his wounded arm. "T-Thanks…" His gaze was off to the side, at the edge of the pool; his arm constantly rubbing the wound.

Everything seemed to stop in his eyes. Sure, Chris and the girls were still playing in the pool, oblivious to what was going on, and the men were cooking…but everything fell silent. "Well," He jumped, finally turning to the Doctor. "You wanted to talk, so talk!"

"I-I'm sorry…" He squeaked, lowering his gaze again. He began rubbing his arm again, shaking lightly. "H-How are you?"

There was a short pause as Eggman watched the hedgehog rubbing his arm, awkwardly. "I'm fine…Bocoe caught a Robotic flu, so he and Decoe couldn't come down…"

"T-That's too bad…" He still stared in the opposite direction, his tail shaking.

"Bokkun didn't want to come…he wanted to help out around the…house…" His eyes widen in shock behind his glasses, seeing what it was Sonic was rubbing. Gashes all over…and they looked only a day old. "What happen?"

Sonic froze, looking up at the man's glasses. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to your arm? D-Did someone hurt you?" _That can't be, this is Sonic we are talking about…_He gave off a genuine look of fear.

Sonic shifted, uneasily. He had no intentions on telling Eggman, of ALL people, that he was the one who gave himself the gashes. He tried to shrink, lowering his head along with his gaze. "Sonic, what happen!"

"I-I got bitten by a bee…" He stared at the wound, sighing. This looked NOTHING like a bee bite, let alone the original bee sting. He didn't even know if bees COULD bite. "It's fine…" He couldn't fight the tears, even though he really wanted to. "I-I mean it…I'm fine…."

He felt an arm wrap around him, his eyes widening in shock. "Hush now, it's alright. I'm not judging." He was pressed close to Eggman's chest, hearing a rather rapid heartbeat. _He's scared…_ "It's alright now, I'm here."

Sonic closed his eyes, snuggling up to the bulky chest as if it was his pillow, tears falling from his eyes once again. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's alright." Eggman started to rock gently, putting Sonic into his lap. "Let it out, I'll hide you…"

_Hide me…Hide my face!_ He was covering Sonic's face so he could cry in peace! "I'll not tell anyone, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die the worst, painful death."

He knew what Sonic did, and he wasn't going to tell him. He continued to rock, humming lightly a jingle that just popped into his mind. The hedgehog snuggled closer, his injured arm resting on his belly.

"Don't go…" It was the first time in days that he felt loved and cared for. Someone finally saw him hurt and not sick. "Don't leave me…" He tried to lift his head, but his caretaker paced his hand on it before he could me, rubbing just under the ear. "You are the first person who noticed…They don't care…"

"Ah, don't say that, they love you!" Sonic lifted his head again to look at Eggman's face, only his eyes were still covered. "Trust me; they love you." He brought him close again, his rocking continuing. "Now hush…just relax…I'm here. I'll not let anything bad hurt you…alright?"

Sonic nodded, gasping for air. "A-Alright…"

"Now…I know this will sound…fishy…" The hedgehog grew fidget. "But promise me…if you feel hurt again, or lonely…or you just need to talk to someone…just come to me, ok? You know where my base is…well, I don't think you know my winter base."

The hedgehog lifted his head, looking at Eggman's face once again. "You have a winter base?"

"Well, yeah! Do you know how cold it is out there in winter?" He answered in a rather silly tone, making Sonic chuckle. "May I remind you I live out in the middle of the ocean! It's cold out there."

The hedgehog snuggled close, his ears folding back in a more relaxed state. "Thank-you." He mumbled under his breath. "You have no idea…how hurt I am right now."

He felt Eggman's mustache gently rub ageist his head, as an attempt to nuzzle. "Trust me…I know how you feel."

Sonic found himself drifting easily, his tail trying to curl up around his legs. The gentle rocking and sooth humming was lolling him to sleep. For the better, he believed.


	5. Chapter 5

The following days slowly blew by, the young hedgehog found he was watching Chris leave for school that following Monday, like he normally did, feeling much better after the strange pep talk he had with his worst enemy. His tail was high, once again, and his spirit was recovering. Yet…something deep down kept telling him something was wrong. Sonic shook it off, not wanting to feel pain again. Sure, no one has noticed his gashes on his arm still, but maybe that was for the better. He didn't want to explain what happened a second time. "See you after school, Chris?" He asked, happily. The boy nodded, waving goodbye. Everything felt so much better now. _They love me…_

He turned his head, seeing an empty room. Tails and Chuck were still out doing their Science Fair thing, and Tanaka was with his lovey dovey. The girls were out…doing girl things. He found himself alone once again. He shook off the immediate depression that flew in, shaking his head. "They don't hate me…they love me!" He turned around again, going out of the house. A nice run would help him feel better. Yet, when running, he found himself growing closer and closer to the beach, at an angle where the towering base of Eggman's could be seen if you look hard enough, just sitting there. _He…did say…I could see him…_He shook his head, running in the other direction. "No, it's a trap! It has to be. He wouldn't be so kind…" But something was telling himself…he would.

Chris came home hours after, patting Sonic on the head, and hid himself in his room, a book to his face, studying. Sonic took one of the books that his friend wasn't reading, and tried to comprehend what it was the boy was studying for, feeling rather confused the more he read into it. He was trying to get into a good collage without his parents' money to help him. Sonic slipped away, finding the books rather ugly, and left his friend to study.

Tuesday came and went almost the same way, and Wednesday…and Thursday…

Friday came about, Sonic's tail flicking back in forth in joy. He managed to live a week, alone, and was not eaten by his depression as much. He watched as Chris packed up…more than normal; a pillow…his tooth brush. "Chris, where are you planning on doing at school, sleep?" He asked, chuckling.

Chis lifted his back over his shoulder, smiling. "No, silly, I'm going to be staying over my friends this weekend." Sonic felt his heart race, and he tried to stop it. "I'll be going straight to their house after school."

Sonic took a deep breath, forgetting the hurtful feeling he was getting once again. "Oh, I see; that test of yours, right? You want to get the edge so you can pass with flying colors?"

He nodded, petting Sonic's head. "I'll see you next week."

Sonic's head turned quickly. "Next WEEK?!" He ran to his friend, hitting his head on the closing door. "Next WEEK?! Chris! You said the weekend!" He started panting, feeling that hurtful loneliness creeping up again. He turned to the girls, his ears falling. "Y-You guys aren't…leaving too…are you?"

Amy nodded, but her voice was muffled by Sonic's closing ears. _They…they love me…I was told…they love me…_ "See you next week, Sonic."

The hedgehog froze, turning his head slowly to the girls. "N-Next week…you guys…aren't coming back?"

"We won a week trip to Lake Minnewawa. That's what we were doing all this week."

Sonic shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. He watched as the gain left him, slowly tearing his heart apart once again. "Please…let me come…"

"I'm sorry, Sonic; we only have three tickets. And besides, what use are you if Eggman attacks and you are in Lake Minnewawa?" She left without another word, they all left.

Sonic fell to his knees, the door now closed. "This can't be happening…I must be having a horrible nightmare…Any moment now, I'll be waking up…and everyone will be smiles and…w-we'll go to the beach…or something…" He helped himself up with the doorknob, remembering that faint hope. _If you feel hurt or lonely…or you just want someone to talk to…_He shook his head again, kicking the door. "It's a trap, Sonic! He would NEVER!" …He sighed, sitting on the bed, reminiscing on his self-loathing. Quickly, he shook his head for a third time, getting the negative thoughts out of his mind. "I-I'll watch some television…that'll help me…"

He flicked the TV on, faking a smile. On screen…was an incredibly sharp knife. His ears fell, seeing the tip. He blinked, flicking the channel to change. "Don't want that on my mind…" He chuckled, hesitantly. "Now do we?" _More…like me…_

Now was a horror movie, where a woman was being…stabbed…in the chest. He flicked the channel again. It was the news. "Three were killed today in a shooting at a Beach Party last night."

His eyes grew wider; each channel change was something worse. Death, Murder, Suicide…He flicked the TV of, flinging the remote to the side. "SHUT UP!" He blinked, placing his hand on his head. "Please…don't…give me any ideas…" He turned to the kitchen, seeing an open drawer. He went to close it, finding something shiny. Something…really shiny…

* * *

While sketching an evil scheme on his dwindling graphing paper, something spiked in the Doctor's mind. Something was wrong…and he could tell a little more than the night before. Quickly, he flew out of the basement, running up the stairs and into the living room where his youngest sat watching cartoons. "BOKKUN!"

The kid jumped, falling on the carpet. "DA! What the HECK? Give me a heart attack, why don't you!?" He read fear in the man's eyes, and he cut his joking. "What's up?"

"P-Please go to the Thorndykes' house!" Bokkun blinked, looking frantic at the two Robots slowly walking down the stairs to see the commotion. "Something's wrong! I-I just want to make sure everything's alright!"

He could have sworn Eggman was crying, the tears slowly forming in his eyes confirmed it. "Alright, I'll go and check if their heads are on straight if you promise to keep yours on your own neck." The purple chao buckled on his jetpack, flying off out of the window.

He froze as a voice echoed from behind. "Call me if anything is wrong! DON'T LEAVE HIM!"

Bokkun blinked at the Doctor's request, but nodded, flying off into the city. It felt odd not having his bag on him, but he continued suit, finding the large, white house before too long. Finding an open window, his sat on the sill, looking about. No one was home. "Now why would he want me to come here…it's empty?" He sighed, respecting their privacy and not entering the house. "I'll stay…a little longer…but if nothing happens soon…" His talking to himself stopped as a blood curling scream came from inside. "Oh my…" He fell backwards, almost hitting the grass if not for his jetpack. The scream…it sounded like Sonic…

He flew inside, frantic, looking around. He could hear gasping of air, as if crying. He pinpointed where the sound was coming from; the kitchen. Though he didn't want to look, he ran in anyways, his heart stopping at what he saw.

On the kitchen floor was the blue hedgehog, shacking and crying. In his left hand was a pair of scissors, stained red velvet. The underside of his right arm, however, was covered in liquid velvet, from the elbow down to the wrist. Bokkun stepped back, slightly, shaking his head lightly. He felt sick to his stomach. "Oh Da…you'll be getting one urgent phone call…"


	6. Chapter 6

Bokkun leaned down, placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder. He twitched, turning his head slowly, his eyes extremely dull. "B-Bokkun…what are you doing here?" His voice was weak, which worried the child.

"Da…he wanted me to come see if you were alright." Sonic let off a weak smile, placing his head back down. "He was worried…something was wrong." He began to rub the hedgehog's back, smiling softly. "I'm going to call him…and he's going to make you feel better."

Sonic nodded slowly, his breathing growing shallow. "It hurts…" He mumbled.

Bokkun looked around, not seeing a phone close by. "I know…I know…where can I find a phone?"

Sonic's uninjured hand lifted, pointing to the table. "I…I think…it's there…" It fell back down, hitting the pair of scissors which now sat on the floor.

Bokkun bowed his head, slowly getting up from Sonic's side. He felt dizzy from the sight, turning to the table, searching franticly. It began worrying him when the hedgehog was just lying there, breathing slowly. "Sonic, what's my name." He remembered watching a movie with Decoe and Bocoe and the Doctor where this person was bleeding really hard, so they kept asking them questions to keep them focused.

Sonic gasped lightly, breathing in more air to speak. "B-Bokkun…"

"Good…" His expression grew crossed when the search failed. "Gosh darn it, where is that phone!" He turned his gaze to the wall, finally finding it. "What's the Doctor's name?" He asked, taking the phone, looking back in his head for the number of his father.

"…Eggman…" Weakly, the hedgehog answered, twitching. "Robotnik…right?"

"Yes…you are doing great, Sonic!" He knew positive feedback was something the hedgehog really needed right now. He leaned down again, petting Sonic's head gently. "I'm getting ahold of him now; you'll be fine."

His eyes blinked, turning to look at Bokkun more clearly. "Bokkun…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Don't be. You'll be fine." He froze as the phone was answered. "Da…"

Sonic's ears twitched, trying to listen to the conversation. "_Bokkun…what happened? Please, tell me everything's alright._" He sounded so scared. _Is he…scared for me?_ He thought weakly.

Bokkun turned to look back at Sonic, taking a deep breath. "Not…really…Sonic…he's bleeding really badly…"

"_He's _WHAT?! _Where, who did it!?_" Sonic smiled softly. _He was scared about me…_

Bokkun scratched his neck. "I think…he did it….he had scissors in his hand…and his right arm…its really bloody…" He saw Sonic's expression change; the hedgehog was realizing what had happened. "Da…"

"_I'll be right there. DON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE!_ _That's an order!_"

The phone was cut, leaving a long beep. Bokkun placed the phone down, bringing Sonic close. "Da's coming. He'll fix you right up…"

* * *

Sonic found himself drifting weakly, only to be brought back to Earth with a simple question from Bokkun, normally asking for a one word answer. "What color is your fur, Sonic?" "What do I love to eat?" "What is the tall, golden robot's name?" "Who's the two-tailed fox's name?" After Sonic would weakly answer, Bokkun always replied with "Great, you are doing great!"

He had to hand it to the child, he wasn't scared. He stayed by his side, rubbing his back. That's all he could do; he couldn't lift Sonic or anything. They waited together, keeping each other company. Sonic smiled softly, he flicked his tail as best as his body could. "Thank-you…Bokkun…I'm sorry…"

"Ah, don't go apologizing. It's alright. Da'll be here any moment, and he'll fix you all up."

As if on cue, Eggman rushed in, taken aback at the sighed. This hedgehog, the same hedgehog that was fearless and would stand up to anything, is now lying helpless on the blood covered floor. Bokkun stepped back, giving him a better angle to pick the injured hedgehog up. "I'm here, now. You're safe."

Sonic lifted his head, seeing the familiar mustache. He smiled, letting his unwounded arm dangle. "I'm sorry…" He snuggled close, breathing gently. "I…I didn't come to see you…like you said…"

He shook his head. "Don't go apologizing, I'm not mad." Sonic smiled, thankful for the nonaggression. He was brought to the restroom, placed in the sink, thought it didn't really dawn on him that he was sitting…IN the sink. He watched at Eggman franticly looked about, looking for a hand towel. Finding one, he dashed over to the sink, looking for something else in the medication cabinet. Sonic just blinked, not knowing what he was looking for.

"Bingo." He took out a bottle, looking down at the scar, then back at the bottle. Sonic tried reading it, but his vision was still blurry. He placed the bottle on the floor, turning the sink's nobs. Sonic let off a soft chuckle as the water hit his rump. "This will stink…a lot…" _Well, at least he is honest._

He let the Doctor bring his wound over to the rushing water, screeching as the two collided. His head shook, wanting the pain to stop, but he knew it had to be done. "You are doing great, Sonic. I'm so proud." Sonic blinked, his tail wagging gently in the water.

After the wound was cleaned, Sonic's ears lifted once again. Eggman bent down, taking that bottle again. "What is that?"

"Hydrogen Per…" He looked at Sonic's face, confusion written all over. "…This will help clean your wound all up." He sounded so calm and gentle. He knew Sonic was scared, but he wasn't going to show the hedgehog he was, as well. "It'll sting a bit, but I have to put this on."

He dipped the bottle down, covering it with the towel. Sonic watched, tilting his head in curiosity. At least he was growing more aware of his surroundings. Then the towel went onto his wound. He cringed, biting down on Eggman's arm. "Easy now, I know it hurts." He gently rubbed the scar with the towel, cleaning it gently. "You should be glad you didn't hit anything important."

Sonic let go of Eggman's arm, licking it. "What's so important about a stupid arm?" He asked, rudely.

Eggman just continued cleaning, not taking the rudeness to heart. "A lot of things are important. If you had cut right dab on your wrist, you could have lost the ability to move your fingers. And you could have hit some veins…well; you must have, considering all that blood." He finished cleaning the wound, looking back into the medication cabinet. Sonic watched, not wanting more to hurt him. But what he pulled out didn't look painful. It was cloth. "Now, let's bandaged that wound up so it doesn't get infected."

His voice was so calming; it was soothing to his ears. He grew close, lifting his arm up with the best of his abilities. As Eggman began to bandage up his arm, the hedgehog snuggled close, growing drowsy. Soon enough, his gash was no longer visible, but now covered in bandages. "Now, let's make something to eat." He helped Sonic out of the sink, cleaning off the water from his fur. "And maybe watch a cute movie."

Sonic followed Eggman down the stairs, finding the kitchen clean. "Wasn't I bleeding here?"

Eggman turned his head, seeing Bokkun sitting on the couch, his head lolled to the side ah he watched the Television. "Bokkun, did you clean this?"

The child nodded, not moving his eyes from the TV. "It wasn't fun…but I knew you would have your hands full…" He turned to Sonic, smiling. "And don't you dare start apologizing."

Eggman bowed his head. "Thank-you, Bokkun. Remind me to bake you a cake when I get home." Sonic watched as he moved towards the fridge, giving a bit of an uneasy look on his face. "It's not every day you go rummaging through someone else's fridge."

As Eggman looked through the fridge, Sonic sat on the table, his heart sinking lightly. "Is this a trap?"

He froze, holding out a thing of bread and the rest of the makings of a good, BLT. "A Trap, you ask? Well…to be honest, yes; it was." Sonic's heart skipped a beat. "I was going to make it seem like I changed and such…but then…I saw your arm. I'm sorry, but that was no bee bite." He turned to look at Sonic, his heart sinking with what he saw. The hedgehog looked broken, his ears bend backwards. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I promise…"

Sonic rested his head on the table, his tail flicking gently. "So…this isn't a trap anymore."

"I would be sick if it was. Sonic, you're hurt! You need someone to comfort you." He placed the BLT makings on the table, pushing Sonic's head to his chest, wrapping his arms around the thing body. "I know how you feel…and I know how hard it hurts."

Sonic blinked, wide eyed. Eggman…was hugging him…like, giving him a LEGIT hug! "How do you deal with it?"

He heard Bokkun's tiny voice from affair. "First off, he has Decoe and Bocoe and me; we are his family."

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Thank-you, Bokkun. But he is right. I have my boys, and a rather large family all over. I have my cousin, Julian, who lives overseas, and his two boys; and my nephew who has my other three boys…"

"You mean Snively?" Sonic remember the thinly coworker Eggman use to have by his side. Eggman nodded, chuckling. "He came here, too?"

He nodded again. "Yeah…he has my other three boys with him; you remember Scratch and Grounder and Coconuts, yes?" Sonic nodded again, remembering the three all too well.

Bokkun let off an irritated grown. "Coconuts haven given me back my magazine."

Eggman chuckled, getting up and started making the meal. "Another thing I do is build robots…just to build them. Yes, I know, you don't build robots…but you could run about, looking at the wildlife. Or write down your feelings. That's another thing I do; I write down my emotions. Trust me, sometimes it helps." Sonic blinked, resting his head on the table again. "And don't go moping about, even if you are alone. That'll only make things worse on you."

Sonic lifted his head again, choosing to follow his advice. He was feeling better by the time Eggman placed his BLT on the table, giving a loving smile as the hedgehog bit down, his tail wagging. He hasn't eaten all day; it tasted great. Eggman took it as a good sign, got comfy on the chair next to him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He shook his head. "I ate. Besides, I don't want to eat someone else's food." He turned to the clock, sighing. "But it is getting late."

"You're…going to leave me…" Sonic couldn't help but lower himself. "Aren't you?"

Eggman was in a stale mate. He had Bokkun dozing off in the den, but he had Sonic who could potentially do more harm. He took a deep breath, turning to the child. "I'll stay the night…where is everyone, anyways?"

Sonic grunted, turning his head around. "They left me! Chris is over with his friend, Tails and Chuck are at the Science Fair, and the girls are out in Lake What Not. Oh, and Tanaka is out with what's her face." His face grew crossed with tears. "They don't love me anymore."

Eggman blinked, placing his hand on the hedgehog's back. "And there is nothing wrong with going out and hanging with your friends…or…going out with your girl…or going to the Science Fair. It doesn't mean they don't love you anymore. They are just busy doing other things." He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Sonic. "I'll not leave you until someone comes home, alright? But in return, you need to promise me…when something comes up, you tell me, got it. I don't care how…I just want you to tell me."

Sonic nodded, rubbing his head on Eggman's chest. "I Promise."

They sat next to Bokkun, who was out like a light, Sonic resting his head on the Doctor's leg as he flicked through the channels, looking for something nice for the hedgehog to watch. Leaving on the Wishney Channel, and watched as Sonic slowly drifted to sleep in his lap. He closed his eyes, sighing. He knew this promise would most likely be broken, but he wasn't going to worry about it. The hedgehog was at peace, that's all that mattered.

But, of course, he thought of leaving him when the family began coming home. He could only guess that they had no clue of Sonic's condition, especially now. He needed to think of something fast, before the week's end.


	7. Chapter 7

The night drew on slowly; the clock ticked slower and slower, almost to a complete stop, it seemed. But Eggman couldn't rest, fearing the week's end. He looked down at Sonic, who was off in the wonderland of sleep, snuggled comfortably on his leg, drooling lightly. Bokkun was on his other side, his head resting on the arm of the sofa. The man sighed, resting his head on the sofa. His hand was around the thin Hedgehog's body, the rubbing of his neck ceased a few hours before hand.

The clock hit another hour, causing the chimes to echo throughout the house. _One…two…three…four…_He sighed again after counting the chimes, his hand beginning to scratch behind the hedgehog's ear. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. _Come on, Eggman…think…THINK! How can he talk to you when he needs you…running to my base isn't going to solve anything if he feels he's going to hurt himself again._

He pulled his attention to the television again, which was giving the man background noise. There was an ad about raising the speed of one's internet. He blinked, getting an idea. "Internet…" He turned to the hedgehog, whose tail twitched lightly. "I do have an email account…" He smiled, moving his hand to Sonic's forehead, petting it gently. "You'll be alright, Sonic…I promise."

* * *

Sonic's ear twitched, sniffing the air. The smell of pancakes filled his nostrils. _Ella?_ He lifted his head, seeing himself resting on a pillow on the sofa. _No…Ella's gone._ He sniffed the air again; his tail instantly began to wag at the lovely aroma. He lifted his head a bit more; another scent mixing in with the pancakes. He couldn't really point out the scent, but it made him feel a sense of relaxation and being loved and cared for. He never did have the chance to smell Eggman's scent before now, but it made him grow happy. It was strange.

"Good morning." He lifted himself, seeing Eggman bending down, smiling softly. "Breakfast is ready…I do hope you like pancakes."

He stretched himself, shaking the aches and pains of his back and tail. He went to stretch his arms out when a sharp pain reminded him of his self-gashing. "Ouch…"

"Careful now; if you pull your wound out, you'll most defiantly need stitching." Eggman held him up, smiling softly. "You don't want that, now do you?" Sonic sighed, taking notice that Bokkun was gone. "Decoe came to pick him up…you were out like a light for a good 10 hours. I thought you would have waking on and off."

Sonic followed him into the kitchen, the scent of pancakes overpowering. His tail started to wag, thumping on the chair he perched on. "It smells heavenly."

"Well, thank-you." Eggman bowed his head as he placed the plate of pancakes on the table. "I do hope you enjoy it…say, do you have access to the internet?"

Sonic gave a confused look, biting into the pancake. "Well…if that's what the laptop does…yeah. But I haven't a clue how to use it. I was never taught how."

Eggman gave off a friendly chuckle. "Bring it here, I'll teach you."

Sonic leaved the room, returning with a laptop in his arm. "I know the basics, like turning it on…and that's really it…"

He watched Eggman intently, interested at what he was showing him, listening to his words. He was showing him the ins and outs of the internet and the things that went with it. His eyes were wide at how much this man knew, which kind of worried him. "Why don't we make you a B-Mail account? That way, you and I can talk."

Sonic turned, tilting his head. "You and I can talk through here, too?"

"Of course." He chuckled, going to this website called Boogle. "I have a B-Mail, and when you get one, we can send emails back and forth…are you following me?"

Sonic nodded, only half understanding this, now, alien language. He handed Sonic the laptop, helping him fill out the requirements. Before the hedgehog knew it, he had a B-Mail account. His tail twitched, happy to know that there was now a much easier way to speak to Eggman now. "So…you have a B-Mail, then?"

He nodded. "I'll show you my own account…" He typed up his username, chuckling lightly. "Don't laugh; I've had it since I was a child."

Sonic read the name, tilting his head in a bit of confusion. _IvoRRR780155_. "…Ivo?" He turned to the man, blinking. "What does Ivo mean?"

"You've known me for how many years…and you still don't know my first name?" He smiled, nodding lightly. Sonic's face gave him a clear understanding on what the hedgehog thought. "My full name is Ivo Eghinn Robotnik. You never knew that?"

Sonic shook his head. "I mean…I knew your last name was Robotnik…but…I didn't know your first name." He blinked again, looking back at the username. "Ivo…what does that mean?"

The man pondered for a moment. "I know it is French…I believe it means Yew wood…and Archer." He took notice that Sonic had no clue what he was talking about; he didn't know himself. "It doesn't matter, it's just a name." He continued to teach the hedgehog how to send an email, his heart swelling at the happy face Sonic was giving. He felt…almost like a father.

All throughout the day, he made sure Sonic was smiling, his mind clear away from the wounding thoughts. He knew they would comeback, but he tried so hard to prolong their return as much as he could.

"Why did they ignore me…?" The question caused Eggman to freeze, turning to Sonic who was sitting at the table, spinning his food from side to side with his silverware. "I mean, it was plain as day; I was hurt…I still am. No one even saw my bee sting…when it was a bee sting, I mean…"

He sighed, sitting next to him, placing his hand on Sonic's back. "They all were busy. I mean, I know that Chris has entry exams to worry about, that's why he is over at his friends, most likely. And the girls…you said that they won a contest, yes?" Sonic nodded slowly. "They were focusing on the contest, and they…I know this does sound rather harsh, but they were more focused on the contest to see that you were more than just sick. Trust me, you looked ill when I saw you at the Party a week ago, they must have just assumed you were sick. I'm not saying assumptions are good, but they did it; you can't change that."

Sonic's grip on the silverware loosened, having it fall from his hand. "Why did Tails, of all people, not see me hurting?"

"He had the Science Fair cramming his mind. He was stressed as it was, he didn't know you were hurt. He didn't see the signs. But that doesn't mean they hate you; they still love you." He sighed, reading the face Sonic was giving. He wasn't accepting what he was saying. "They thought you were sick, yes?" Sonic nodded. "So they let you sleep in."

"So I would be healthy to fight you."

"They were concerned that, say I chose to…say…try to steal an Emerald that same day. And you were sick…how on Earth would you be able to stop me, if you are light heady and drowsy."

Sonic smiled softly, lifting his unharmed arm. "Like this," He grew closer, slapping Eggman in the face.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the hedgehog's answer. "Let's be series now, Sonic. You know, as well as I do, you probably wouldn't be able to stop me. Your mind would be foggy and your system, in general, would be out of whack. They just wanted to make sure you were well enough just in case of the worse. They saw you as sick. Did you TELL them that you were upset?"

Sonic's ear-tips began to bend. "Well…no…"

"So how were they supposed to know you were upset? I only knew you were because I know the signs; I went through it, as well." He sighed, getting up from the chair. "Finish your dinner; it's getting late."

Sonic lowered himself, finishing what he could before finding the rest of the meal sickening to his stomach. "I'm sorry…Ivo…"

"Don't be sorry; it's not your fault, it's no one's fault." His voice was so stern, mixed in with sadness, but it held kindness inside it as well. Sonic couldn't really tell if the man was upset or not. "You are alive, that's all that matters."

Sonic followed Eggman up the stairs, his wounded arm pounding from pain. What had happened was still a blur. He had asked Eggman about what truly happened, but his reply was "Don't worry about it, Sonic. You'll be alright." He remembered finding a pair of scissors in his line of vision, taking them for no real reason. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, bleeding from his, once, gashed arm; Bokkun franticly calling Eggman for help. He was thankful Eggman was here, spending the day with him, making sure he was alright and happy again. He has yet to show any sign of fear or absolute sadness upon Sonic's actions, but kept calm and gentle, keeping a soft smile on his face when need be. This was a side of him Sonic never has seen before. He liked it.

Eggman tucked the young hedgehog in his bed, sitting on his legs beside him, rubbing his forehead softly. "I'm not going to leave you, alright. I'll be right here."

Sonic smiled softly, his tail flicking slowly before stopping interlay as he drifted for the night. Eggman watched him, lack of sleep taking a bit of a toll on his heavy eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic woke the following morning, looking down at the man sleeping silently on the edge of his bed. He chuckled lightly, smiling softly at the sight. Two days' worth of worrying and trying to keep the hedgehog up must have tuckered the Doctor out, and he must have passed out during the night. His head rested on arm, which both were leaning on the bed.

Sonic didn't want to wake him. It was the first time he ever saw Eggman sleeping. He looked so calm and peaceful, even if his glasses were still halfway on his face. Sonic tilted his head, gently taking off the man's glasses from his face. He was half expecting there to be no eyes at all, considering that was how it works in the cartoons he would watch; but nope. The man's eyes were shut, but they were there. Sonic wanted to see his eye color, always wondering what they were.

Eggman's eyes slowly began to open as he lifted his head, looking at Sonic with a blank stare. It didn't quite dawn on him yet that his glasses were off, chuckling at Sonic's look, he looked content and serious. "What? You never saw a man sleep before?" Then it hit him, turning to see his glasses next to him. He smiled, chuckling again. "Oh…you wanted to see my eye color, is that right? I normally never take off my glasses, unless I'm asleep." He turned back to Sonic, seeing the hedgehog's gaze widening. "And I didn't really intend on falling asleep last night."

Sonic was amazed. _His eyes are…dare I say it…they are gorgeous!_ His eyes were a shade of crystal blue, he could have sworn they were glowing. His ears twitched as he watched the man put the blue glasses back on, adjusting them to his nose. He smiled softly, feeling as though he was now special, knowing something relatively secret to only Eggman and his family. It was as if he was now part of that family.

As Sonic followed the man down the stairs, a heart wrenching noise began to ring: The phone. He turned to it, knowing all too well Eggman couldn't answer it. He gulped, taking the phone up to his ear, squeaking. "Hello?"

"_Oh, Sonic, you're home. I'm glad."_ It was the two-tailed fox. "_Chuck and I are going to be heading home tonight." _His heart stopped. "_We'll be home tomorrow morning, maybe around 8ish. Is anyone else over there?"_

Sonic couldn't speak, his eyes widen with sadness. _He's…leaving tonight… _"I…I'm alone…"

"_Really? Where is everyone?"_ The Fox sounded relatively surprise.

"They…are out…with their friends…" His heart broke as his mind started to realize once again what had happed. "T-They left me…alone…"

"_Oh, don't say that! How did the Pool Party go?"_

Sonic couldn't help but sigh. He wanted to tell him how he gave himself a gash after everyone left him, and that only Eggman caught the wound, that since then, he was with him, making sure he was safe. "It went well…nothing happened."

"_That's good. I'm guessing You-Know-Who didn't do anything then, too."_

Eggman could feel the heat coming off of the worried hedgehog. He gently placed his hand on Sonic's back, rubbing it. He knew it was something wrong, just by feeling his back stiff and his quills more spiked than normal.

Sonic turned his head, seeing the gentle smile that has been on Eggman's face since the moment he had gotten here. He tried to smile back, but he couldn't. "No…he…didn't."

"_You sound weird, Sonic? Are you still not feeling well?"_

Sonic's ears fell. "I'm not sick! It might just be-."

"_I'm sorry, I have to go! I'll talk with you later, alright?"_ The phone hung up before Sonic could utter another word.

Eggman watched as the phone slowly descended from Sonic's face. He prepared for the worst. "Someone's coming home soon?"

"They'll be here tomorrow morning…" He couldn't bring himself to realizing that he was deeply upset. "Tails still thinks I'm sick."

"Well, you got to remember that this was over the phone. And you still do sound a little drowsy. Don't blame him." He sighed, leaning down onto his knee. "Sonic, promise me you'll get ahold of me if anything bad happens, alright?"

The hedgehog fought the tears no longer, feeling them falling down his face. "What about…at night…when you are asleep."

Eggman brought the hedgehog close, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll be up. And if I am not, I will be. My computer will make a nice, loud noise. It'll wake me. I'm not a heavy sleeper, I promise you that." His hug grew tighter. "And you know where I live. You are always welcome into my arms, no matter what the hour."

Sonic shook his head, trying to hide himself in the man's arms. "What am I going to tell them when they see my arm?"

Eggman thought for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You tell them the truth."

"WHAT?!" His head flew up, his tear stained eyes widen. "Are you CRAZY?!"

Eggman placed his hand on the hedgehog's head. "No, I am not. If they question, then that means they notice. If they noticed, and they question, then they are worried about you." He tapped Sonic's head with his own, Sonic's face growing a light blush. "I was."

Sonic continued to stare out, his eyes widen. _Wait…didn't he just? _He watched as Eggman left him, getting the morning meal ready. He shook off the blush, following him.*

* * *

The final night rolled in, all too soon. Sonic's ears were bent down as Eggman tucked him in his bed, fluffing the pillows. He chose to stay until Sonic had fallen asleep, and would leave him in the breaking of the morning, to avoid the questioning of Tails or Chuck. Sonic, refusing to close his eyes, continued to stare out into the distance. But slowly, his eyes grew heavy. It was then Eggman began to rub the hedgehog's back, gently, taking a deep breath. To Sonic's surprise, he began to sing softly.

_"Hush now; everything will be alright. You are in my arms, I will hold you tight._

_I'll vanquish all your nightmares, and fears. I am your love; I am your teddy bear._

_Nuzzling, cuddling, and snuggling too. All the little things that you learn to do._

_I promise that everything will be just fine. Just close your eyes and I'll hum this lullaby._

_I'll hold you closely inside my heart. I promise, my baby, we will never part."_

He paused for a moment, realizing what it was he just sang, blushing lightly. "Sorry, I sing this to my kids when they are having nightmares and…" He noticed Sonic was already asleep, snuggled up in his bed. "Oh…you're asleep." He leaned over Sonic's head, parting the fluff fur that was in his face. He bent down, gently pressing his lips on the hedgehog's forehead, as though he was his own father. "Good night, have pleasant dreams…" He couldn't help but tear up. He didn't want to leave Sonic's side; he feared the child was going to end up falling deeper into his depression.

All throughout the night, Eggman watched as Sonic slept, petting his forehead lightly. He started humming his lullaby, over and over again, wishing that each time, time would rewind. That something would come up, and the returning home would be prolonged.

But, alas, nothing ever came. The sun slowly started to rise, causing the room to lighten. Eggman turned to look out the window, seeing it growing blue the longer he stayed. He wanted to wake Sonic, but something in his gut told him not to. He leaned down, gently rocking the hedgehog lightly. "Sonic…" He spoke gently, hiding the sadness in his voice.

Sonic's eyes opened slowly. He stared into Eggman's crystal eyes, taking notice that they were no longer glowing. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, rubbing his head on his cheek. "I promise…I'll send you an email as soon as something comes up…just promise me…you've reformed."

Eggman was shocked at the sudden promise. He closed his eyes, bringing Sonic close with his own arms. "I promise."

Sonic watched as he slowly became alone once again. The clock struck another hour, and he listened. _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight._ Eight times the clock rang. Tails and Chuck would be home soon. He wouldn't be alone.

And yet…he felt like he had just lost his best friend.

* * *

Author's Side Note:

* = The Head tapping is what my family do when we say our goodnights, mostly my mother and sister. It is a show of family love, but _can_ be a show of love between...well...lovers. Just to clear some minds, it is the first of the two, showing love between family members.  
This is also how the Eskimos kiss.

Thank-you for reading.  
~Misty


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic rested his head on the sofa's arm. His ears hung down lower than normal. Everyone was in the kitchen, all talking about their weeks. Sonic tried to slip in, to join in the action, but he was constantly being pushed away by the bodies. He slowly was starting to feel the heartache of depression sinking into his system once again.

He slipped into his room, remembering what he had learned over his week. "I click this…" He mumbled to himself, "And then I click that…B-Mail."

He started typing, his heart racing faster than it normally could.

_Sonic1991: Hey…Ivo…you on?_

He waited, staring intently at the laptop's screen. A weird bleep-bleep noise came out of the laptop's speakers. Sonic's heart stopped in happiness.

_IvoRRR780155: Hey kiddo, what's up?_

Sonic's fur began to puff up, warming him in joy. "He…he replied!" His tail began to wag like crazy.

"Who replied?" Sonic stopped, looking up at Chris, who was standing at his door. "Hey, you learned how to use your laptop." He was smiling, but not the same smile Eggman would give.

Sonic nodded, looking back at the reply. "A friend I made…o-on line." He started to type again, replying back.

_Sonic1991:_ _I'm starting to be ignored again…they keep-_

"Well, we are going to have dinner." The child turned himself. "Tell your friend you'll be eating."

He leaved the room, leaving Sonic alone with the laptop. He wasn't alone, he realized. He finished his reply, sending it.

_Sonic1991:_ _I'm starting to be ignored again…they keep talking about their week, and they kept butting me out. And now they are telling me what to do._

There was a rather long pause until Eggman replied again.

_IvoRRR780155: I doubt they are purposely ignoring you. They are just excited to see each other again, and you might not be speaking up –I'm not blaming you, happens when you are suffering from depression. I should know, I was silent growing up- but you should try to speak up a bit more. "Excuse me, guys? Can I join into the conversation?" That's all you need to say. I know, I know, it's hard. And what's this about them telling you what to do?_

Sonic blinked, his eyes growing soar after reading the long reply.

"Sonic! Come on!"

His ears flicked up, taking the laptop into his arms, and followed his shadow down the stairs. "I'll bring my friend down, so I can be with you guys and talk to him at the same time." He felt smart, beginning to type to Eggman once more.

_Sonic1991: Well, they –well, Chris, really- he was telling me to…I don't know._

He stared at what he had typed, feeling his stomach turning around again. He quickly added _I'm starting to feel sick again…_to the reply before sending it.

"So, who's this friend you have there, Sonic?" It was Chris' grandfather, pointing to the laptop.

Sonic looked back at the screen, at Eggman's username. _IvoRRR780155_. "He's name…is Ivo."

"Ivo; that's a rare, unusual name." Chuck turned his head, pondering. "I think your father knew an Ivo when he was a kid." He was addressing Chris, of course. "Both your parents, actually."

The laptop bleeped again, causing Sonic's heart to skip.

_IvoRRR780155: Easy now, kiddo, don't get to over your head. Don't go making Mountains now; you'll never be able to climb it._

Sonic gave a confused look. _Mountains…? _He began typing again, forgetting the rest of the world.

_Sonic1991: Don't make mountains…Eggman, I don't understand you._

"Are you going to focus on us, Sonic, or are you going to talk on the computer all day?" Amy chuckled, turning back to her food.

Sonic ignored her, flicking his tail happily as Eggman replied back.

_IvoRRR780155: There is a term "Don't make a Mountain out of a Mole Hill." It means don't get upset over little things. Again, don't take everything too seriously, everything will come out alright._

Another bleep echoed the room.

_IvoRRR780155: Also, please…don't use _that_ name over the internet. If the wrong pair of eyes catches that, who knows what they'll do._

_Sonic1991: Sorry, Ivo._

* * *

Sonic quickly found talking to Eggman much more enjoyable than being out and feeling lonely. Soon enough, he would be stuck in his bed, typing away at him. He quickly chose to turn off the bleeding the laptop went when he would get a new message. Occasionally, Eggman would question this; "_Hey, why don't you go out? We've been talking since eight this morning." _Or _"You should be getting to bed, it's twelve at night." _Quickly adding "_And also, those are suggestions. This isn't the same as "Forcing" or "Telling" …Now get some rest. You'll be crabby, and you are not friendly when you are crabby."_

Even though it was through the internet, Sonic started to slowly branch off of the laptop at times when an offering to go outside with Chris or Tails came up.

_Sonic1991: Hey, Ivo, I'm going out for a bit._

_IvoRRR780155: Have fun, kiddo. I'll be here._

Soon enough, Sonic found that it was a month since the Pool Party; a Month since his depression. It hasn't eaten at him since he started speaking to Eggman through the internet. He smiled to himself, believing it was finally gone. Then Eggman's reply brought him back to Earth.

_IvoRRR780155: Alright, Sonic, I think it's time you go snuggle up into your bed and get some rest. It's past midnight._

Sonic's cheeks puffed up. He haven't spoken with Eggman all day, and he was going to lose him do to sleep?

_Sonic1991: Oh, come on…just a few more hours._

_IvoRRR780155: In a few more hours, it'll be morning._

_Sonic1991: Exactly!_

There was a knock on his door, spooking Sonic into jumping. "W-Who's there?"

Slowly the door opened, Chuck looking inside. "Sonic, do you know how late it is?"

Sonic blinked, looking down at the corner of the computer. "…4am…"

"I think it's high time you tell your Ivo friend that it's late and you are going to sleep. This is the third time this week you've been told this, Sonic!" Chuck's angered voice vibrated in his ears, which were folding downwards once again. "Now go to sleep. Your friend isn't going anywhere." He closed the door without another word.

Sonic, quickly being eaten up again, turned to look at what Eggman had sent. He didn't read it, however, sending him reply of a whole new topic.

_Sonic1991: …I just got yelled at…_

_IvoRRR780155: Sonic, it is 4 in the morning. But…were you were _yelled _at, or spoken firmly too? There is a bit of a difference._

_Sonic1991: …His voice was booming…and he looked really mad…_

_IvoRRR780155: I wouldn't lose sleep over it. It is done and over with. Are you going to sleep, then?_

Sonic placed his hand on his chest. It felt as though his heart was sinking again, and he hated it. "I was only yelled at…I never was…before…" He forced a smile onto his face, sending his reply.

_Sonic1991: …I'll try in a bit, my hearts racing again._

_IvoRRR780155: Alright, kiddo. Just relax. Take deep breaths; through the nose, and the mouth._

Sonic couldn't think of what to say, hugging his pillow. His ears were down, along with his tail.

_IvoRRR780155: Oh, by the way, I kept forgetting to ask you: How's your arm doing? _

Sonic heart froze. No one ever took notice of his arm. It was bleeding a few times, and Sonic had to attempt to clean it, himself. He managed, and it was starting to scab over, but it wasn't an easy path. It was always bandaged up; _Why hasn't anyone questioned it…T-They don't care!_

_Sonic1991: Well, it scabbed over…and it isn't hurting anymore…but no one has ever noticed it. Does that mean they don't care?_

He couldn't believe he typed that. "I-I didn't mean it…" His head tilted as the words became red text, an exclamation point next to his username. "What's this?"

"_We are sorry, the note did not send." _Sonic froze, his head shaking. _"Check your internet connections, for that could be the problem."_

Sonic lowered his gaze to the lower right corner of the laptop's screen again. "…No Internet?! What the heck?"

The door opened, slightly, once again; Chuck at the other side. "I told you, I want you asleep. What would happen if Eggman-?"

Sonic's head spun, tearing up. "EGGMAN HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" He shook his head, running out of the room after pushing Chuck aside, running out of the house without listening to the cries in the background.

_Promise me…if you feel hurt again, or lonely…or you just need to talk to someone…just come to me…_

"I'm not going to ignore your offering again!"

* * *

_IvoRRR780155: Oh, by the way, I kept forgetting to ask you: How's your arm doing?_

Eggman sighed, hoping for the best. He kind of regrets sending the reply, it could bring mixed emotions. He began hopping that it wouldn't upset Sonic too much.

Something popped up on his screen, causing him to tilt his head. "Hello…what's this?"

"_We are sorry; the person you are talking to is no longer on. You can still send replies, but they will not get them until they log back on."_

"That's…strange. Normally…Sonic would…" His eyes widened. "Oh no…"


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic felt his heart racing as he ran through the streets, his head hung down and his eyes shut to prevent more tears from falling down his face. He knew where he was running, and he wasn't stopping for anything. He just didn't really understand WHY he was running. His mind was a mess, which caused him to feel disorientated. Chuck's actions did not help his heartache, and the timing was just salt.

He felt like everything was out to get him, even though he knew, plain out, they weren't. They were just a series of misfortune; just a lot of bad things happening at once. And the only one that made it feel fine was the one that took notice. Was that why he was running, he wondered. _He did everything…you guys didn't do. _Was what he wanted to shout, but what would that solve him? He would have been force feed false information. "He's tricking you!" "You know he doesn't mean it!" "Why would you stoop so low?"

He fell over, hitting his face on the ground. He felt defeated, weeping over his confusion. His arm began to beat in pain, even though it was scabbed over. His heart started to flare, angrily. His brain grew foggy as he rabidly started to pull his quills from his head, shaking in confusion. Taking the bundles of quills in his left hand and lifting it as though he was going to stab something. His warped, upset mind wanted him to do so, to damage his arm even worse. _By the way, how is your arm doing?_

Sonic's arm froze, staring down at the newly bandaged arm. He had cleaned it just the other day, keeping Eggman's promise of not hurting himself. _How is your arm doing? _It echoed in his mind as the grip of the quills weakened, some quills began to fall to the ground. If he were to damage his arm now, he would have to tell Eggman that it was doing badly, that he hurt it once again. Sure, Eggman wouldn't be angry, but the look on his face would hurt even more.

Sonic got up, brushing off the remaining quills from his hand. He looked up, seeing the light of Eggman's base just in the distance. He managed a smile, running into the long, underground hallway which leads to the base.

* * *

Eggman paced the living room of his base, rubbing his neck. "I don't want to go over and see if he's fine…" He mumbled to himself, though clearly Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe sat on the sofa, watching him panicky behind him. "I mean, what if the power went out there…?"

"Come on Da, relax!" Decoe said, sighing. "If he was hurt, wouldn't he come here? Wasn't that what you said to do?"

He turned his head, looking at Decoe. "Then explain why he didn't come the first time?! Decoe, Bokkun found him HURT! Who's to say he would do it again?" He began pacing again, "I'm worried…I'll not be there for him…"

He turned as Bocoe, who was now recovering from his robotic illness, pointed drowsily. "Da…someone's outside."

He spun around, scrambling to the door. Of course, with please, he saw the small hedgehog standing at the door, his hand ready to knock. His eyes, normally emerald green, were blood shot, and his quills were a mess. But he was standing at the door, nonetheless. "Ivo…. My arm…it's fine." He spoke in weak tears, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "It's fine…"

Eggman lowered himself, bringing Sonic close, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm proud of you, kiddo."

That night, Sonic snuggled close to Eggman, listening to his steady heartbeat until he drifted off finally into sleep. Eggman watched, a small smile on his face, petting the hedgehog's head gently. He was thankful, not because Sonic was with him as much as the fact that he was safe. He closed his eyes, feeling something lifted from his shoulders mentally. "Thank-you Ma…for watching him…"

* * *

The next morning, Sonic felt nervous leaving Eggman's room, hiding in the covers. Eggman sighed, lightly; leaning over his bed, placing his hand on what he hoped was Sonic's back. "Come on, Sonic. They are not going to hurt you."

Sonic lifted his head, looking at Eggman; his ears were bent do to the blanket on his head. "I know that…it's just…"

"I know, I know. It's hard to. You are used to being with just me. But trust me; they will make the pain vanish. This is _my _bunch we are talking about." He lifted Sonic from the bed, placing him on the floor gently. "Decoe is making breakfast today; he offered."

Bokkun flew into the room, a frantic look on his face. "Da, we have company."

Eggman blinked, confused. "Company?"

Sonic followed Eggman to the den, his heart felt as though something stabbed him as he noticed of who were at the door. "W-what's going on?"

Tails, along with the rest of the gain, were standing at the open door way, their hands crossed. "We were going to ask you the same question."

Eggman stud in front of Sonic, his head high. He didn't want to show the gain how angry he was that they were invading his space, or how they never took much notice of Sonic's troubles. "First off, why are you guys here?" He spoke as calmly as he could, but he couldn't hide a bit of anger.

"We are here to take Sonic back." Tails spoke firmly, his chest fur puffing out, just as Eggman's own chest was. "I don't know how, but you brain washed him somehow."

Sonic's heart froze as he stepped back a bit; tears slowly falling down his face once again. Eggman knew this, backing up with him. "I have done no such thing."

"Then why is he here?"

"Sonic came here to get comfort. He has been feeling depressed and abandoned for a month now." Sonic nuzzled close to Eggman's leg, wishing for this pain to have gone away.

"I don't believe it. You must have done something to him during the Pool Party. He was fine when I left." Sonic couldn't believe his ears. His closest friend really _didn't_ see his pain before the party?! "He was sick."

"Then explain his injuries. I-I'm sorry, Sonic." Eggman turned to the hedgehog, placing his hands on his head. He caught on to late that he said the one thing Sonic didn't really want to be told.

"What injuries? Sonic was never hurt! He was only stung by a bee!" Tails looked down, seeing the cloth bandage on the hedgehog's right arm, then back at Eggman. "You hurt him!"

"I would do no such thing!" Eggman couldn't hold his volume, growing louder and angrier at the fox's words. "I would be sick to hurt someone suffering like this! I know how it feels!" He honestly didn't want Sonic to hear this, turning back to the wounded child.

"Do you, now?"

"…Yes…I was bullied all throughout my school days, but the teachers never did anything. My parents were dead…and my brother never cared. I'm sorry, but I would wish this on no one! I jumped when I saw Sonic hurt!"

"Sonic was never hurt! You are just making this up!"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, fleeing back into Eggman's room, hiding himself in the blankets. He didn't realize Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun had all followed him, closing the door behind them, Bocoe staying guard outside the room, making sure no one follows, hyping on Sonic that he was brainwashed or what not. "Everything will be fine, Sonic" Decoe said, sitting next to him, placing his hand on Sonic's back. "They were just spooked."

"They don't understand!" His voice was muffled in the blankets.

"Well, they are only now hearing about your sadness, correct?" Sonic nodded. "I read that, when you are in stress, you can sometimes jump to conclusions without much reason."

"Well, it's WRONG!"

"Yes, jumping to conclusions is wrong. But we all do it; it is part of our nature. I mean, Da did it at the Pool Party." Sonic tightened his ball inside his hiding spot. "He assumed that you were hurt…yes, his assumption was correct, but he still assumed."

"But they thought I was sick."

"They didn't think you would drop this far into something like depression this fast." Decoe sighed, thinking back at the many books he had read. "You suddenly had less attention than you normally get, which caused you to get so depressed. They didn't know that, and thought you were getting really sick, so they thought letting you rest and leaving you would make you feel better. You cannot blame them, Sonic."

"They why are they getting so bent out of shape now?"

"Because you ran away, and they must have realized, somehow, that you ran here." He continued to rub Sonic's back, felling it shacking. "It is not your fault, Sonic."

"But…how did they figure it out?"

Decoe pointed to the Doctor's computer. "Easy…you must have said Eggman on accident, or when Bokkun called the base."

Bocoe's voice was heard outside of the room. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you going in there, getting Sonic even more-."

"But I just wanted to see if Mr. Sonic was alright." Bokkun couldn't help but blush at the voice. Sonic could hear it faintly; it was Cream. "He was acting all strange, but I never had time to ask him if he was alright."

Decoe got up, standing in front of where Sonic hid, just as the Doctor did outside. "Are you going to try to tell him how it was wrong to run here, or that it was the Doctor's doing that he has a wound?"

"Oh no; I believe Mr. Robotnik." _Robotnik, no one ever called Eggman that anymore._ "He sounds really upset down there…he seems really worried about Mr. Sonic."

After a few moments, the door opened, letting the small rabbit enter. Decoe looked down at her, turning to the bulge on the bed. "Sonic…we have company."

"Mr. Sonic, what happened? You can tell me." Decoe looked down at Cream, hearing her tender voice. She sounded like she was worried. "I don't believe that Mr. Robotnik hurt you or anything."

Sonic lifted his head, being able to see Cream through the blanket. His mind was spinning, and it felt like his heart was being stabbed. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "It…felt like everyone was leaving me…one after the other. I don't know…why it started. It just did. And it kept happening and happening." He started to explain everything that had happened; every detail and every event. Cream just nodded, staying silent for his explanations. "I…I don't want to leave him…right now. He makes me feel safe and sound. He takes care of me, and makes sure I am happy. I am not saying I hate you guys…I just want to stay with Ivo…" He clamped the blanket below him. "I just…want heal in peace."

Cream nodded, smiling softly. "I understand, Mr. Sonic." She turned, heading towards the door. "Do you want me to tell them what happened?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes…please…t-thank-you."

* * *

Eggman sighed, shaking his head. "I am telling the truth, please understand this!" He repeated himself over again, growing frustrated. Tails stood his ground, his chest still out. "This is no trap!"

Cream ran passed, standing in front of the Doctor. "Tails…he's telling the truth!"

Eggman felt his heart flutter. _Someone finally…_His heart fluttered again. _She was upstairs! _"Cream, what has gotten into you?" Tails asked, his chest falling. Eggman knew the fight was now over.

"I spoke with Sonic…he told me everything." She began explaining Sonic's condition, as Sonic had told her. Tails stayed silent, just as Cream did for Sonic. She finished, with the final words Sonic spoke. "He just wants to heal in peace."

Tails pondered, sighing lightly. "I was neglecting him…even Eggman saw it…and I didn't."

"It's not your fault." Eggman sighed, knowing Sonic was now safe once again. "It was no one's faults. You guys were busy with other things, and you never would have thought Sonic was being affected by it. You just thought he was ill. I only saw it because I knew the signs. And yes, the pool party was meant to be a sort of trap, but…after I saw Sonic's arm, my mind started to change. And my feelings…they changed entirely after seeing Sonic lying there on the kitchen floor." He turned to Cream, smiling. "Thank-you kindly, young lady."

Tails sighed, lifting his hand, asking for a hand shake. "I trust that you know what to do from here?"

Eggman nodded, taking Tails' hand, softly, shaking it. It shocked the fox at how gentle his hand shake was. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die the worst, painful death that I will not harm him. I will do everything in my power to help him feel better."

Tails smiled, feeling an odd trusting feeling from the Doctor. "I'll be keeping in touch."

Eggman led the two-tailed fox into his room, having the fox say his apologizes and goodbyes. Sonic wrapped his arms around his friend, nuzzling close. "Thank-you for finally understanding, Tails. I'll be fine." He mumbled through a weak voice.

He watched as the gain left, just as he did all those days ago. But this time was different. They wished him well, and not of his imaginary illness, but of his depression. And he was not alone. Eggman had his arm around him, keeping him close. He felt happy.

* * *

Every Friday, Tails would swing by the base, seeing how Sonic was doing. He was pleased that the hedgehog would normally great him, smiling. Eggman would inform Tails about Sonic's progress, and how pleased he truly was. And, one week, Sonic chose to go home with him for the weekend. It was a large step in his recovery, but it worked. Of course, Sonic was emailing _IvoRRR780155_ a little during the night, but not to tell him about how much he was in pain, but to wish the man good night, and for the man to do the same.

After a few months, Sonic managed to stay a whole week, and loved every minute of it. He missed Eggman, but it didn't cause him to lose sleep. Later, he began visiting more of the base than he was the Thorndykes' house. Eggman was sad that Sonic was not staying over as much anymore, but he was proud of the hedgehog. He was recovering, and that was what made it worth it.

And Sonic is happy that the man kept his side of the promise. It has been months, almost a year, since an attack from Eggman.

One year later…

Sonic typed on the laptop, smiling lightly.

_Sonic1991: Hey, Ivo; we are going to be having a Pool Party next week. You want to come?_

_IvoRRR780155: Of course. Someone has to teach you how to swim. _

_Sonic1991: …Thank-you, Ivo._

_IvoRRR780155: You're welcome, kiddo._

_Sonic1991: Are they over yet?_

_IvoRRR780155: What? Oh…Yes. _

_Sonic1991: And yes, they can come, too._

_IvoRRR780155: That's good. Snively is looking forward to seeing you again. He is curious as to how tall you have gotten. And yes, he has Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts down, too. Coconuts forgot poor Bokkun's magazine, though. _

_Sonic1991: Poor Kid._

_IvoRRR780155: I don't believe if Julian will be able to come over, but his two boys are over on vacation form Bounty Hunting. They are not really use to the weather here._

Tails poked his head in the room, smiling. "Hey, you want to join us in getting a watermelon for the party?"

Sonic smiled, flicking his tail. "Sure thing, let me just tell Ivo."

"Is he coming?"

Sonic's heart fluttered. "Of course he is coming…oh, and the rest of his family is, too."

Tails' smile grew. "That's great, the more the merrier."

_Sonic1991: I'm going out and getting a watermelon for the Party, I'll see you later._

_IvoRRR780155: Alright, kiddo. See you later._

Sonic looked down on his right arm. There was no bee sting, scares, or bandages. He smiled, softly.

_Sonic1991: Happy Anniversary of your Reformation, Ivo._

_IvoRRR780155: And Happy Anniversary of your recovery, Sonic. I'm so proud of you, kiddo._

Sonic's heart swelled at Ivo's reply. He hadn't suffered a nightmare in forever. He hadn't suffered, period, in forever. It made him feel so much better.

That's all that mattered, after all. He was happy.

_Sonic1991: It was all because of you, Ivo…thank-you…so much._

Ivo started to tear up at the reply, covering his mouth as more tears forced through.

_IvoRRR780155: Your welcome…kiddo…_


	11. Final Thoughts

Author's Final Thoughts

Hello every, Misty here. I want to thank-you for reading Forsaken. Funny thing is…this was the very first time I _actually_ finished a story all the way, it makes me proud. And it went by so quickly. It felt like yesterday I just started thinking the idea of writing this story. It started out as a dream, believe it or not.

This story is based -I guess you can say- on actual things that happened over the course of my life, but much quicker and changed to fit in the story. And, yes, Ivo came to my rescue in the end, hence why he acts the way he does in the story. If it wasn't for the fat Doctor…I don't know where I would be.

No, I never harmed myself, but the pain Anxiety and Depression gives feels like it. And it comes so suddenly. It is not fun, and I would wish this on no one.

I find this story one of my best, yet. [Not just because it was finished] I was able to start it, write it, and end it in less than a week. And it managed to hit over 16,000 words! To me, that is pretty impressive.

And all the wonderful reviews did help a lot, so thank-you kindly. Even if you did not review, you kept coming by to read the next update to see where Sonic was heading next, so I give you guys thanks as well. You all make writing this story rewarding. It makes me feel more confident in my writing skills.

I don't know what I will write next, but it'll be a little before I begin it.

So, I have a little closing comment for all of you suffering like Sonic did.

Everything will be just fine. There is always someone out there who will be willing to listen. If you are reading this, you found that person. I will talk to you. I may not be Ivo in the story, but I will try my best to make you feel better. There is a sun somewhere.

Thank-you kindly for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.

~Misty


End file.
